supernatural_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amitiel
Amitiel was known as the Archangel of Truth and Peace. However, when God created humans, he spoke in protest of their nature, believing they would destroy the universe. For his personal honesty, he was cast out by God himself and fell to Earth. His tale is rarely told, as it has, and can be used to frighten humans, to think an angel would not want them to exist. When he had fallen, it is said that Gabriel took his place as an archangel, and Amitiel was forgotten. Amitiel was born again as a human and retained all his memories of being an archangel. He spent his mortal life exploring from an early age on a journey to find his Grace and ascend back to Heaven. Along the way he experienced human life and gained an understanding in his father's newest creations. However, he saw and experienced first hand that they had tendencies to become dishonest, and he watched with sorrow as sadness and violence grew because of it. Eventually, Amitiel found his grace during his third decade on Earth and absorbed it, becoming an archangel once again. However, he kept himself hidden from his brothers, fearing, and knowing that they would smite him down. Currently, Amitiel is still in hiding, cloaking himself from being found, but has been spreading small, extremely vague signs of his existence since he's heard of Gabriel's death. Certain signs include; an increase in honesty among all beings in his general vicinity, Increases in peace between hostile enemies, and a general calming effect that his presence causes. Now existing under mankind as a celebrity (Not Mentioned) to better guide mankind in the current era and generation of mankind (2015). As spirits have no gender and have no male or female counterpart. The spirit arch has resurrected and has taken a stand assuming a mortal body of a female. Giving guidance to mankind in the way to repair what was once damaged! A mistake that has been long revered! The fall of mankind. Here and now there are all the arch's amongst the earths population. The only goal for all the arch's and fallen are to fix that which has been caused and the effect of it all. Mankind is the result of the great rebellion. So therefore, the job bestowed to both arch's and fallen is to reclaim the souls of mankind and return them back to the father! Their father is one and with the return of all mankind's soul (Opposed to extinction of their souls and torment in darkness of annihilation of mankind's souls=Failure of both arch;s and fallen!). The father will finally rest of all this and will finally have the honor that he always deserved! Until then... he will continue his wrath upon mankind and will not rest until the disobedience has been forgiven by the works of his children! Chapter One In Chapter one, Amitiel is first seen in an unknown park, sitting on a bench and watching humans go about their daily recreational habits when he senses an angel nearby. not wanting to be found, Amitiel cloaks himself, hiding his energy, but his effort proves unsucessful whent he angel approaches. At first hesitant to speak with her, Amitiel learns that the angel is a banished angel named Sariel. After requesting her to cloak herself so he may not be found through her, Amitiel talks with her about her crime against Michael, even so much as calling Michael arrogant, and telling Sariel that she didn't deserve her punishment. Personality Amitiel is shown to be peaceful and passive. He doesn't tolerate violence or dishonest behavior and often takes matters into his own hands if the issues don't resolve themselves. He's known to be nosey and crave knowlege, oftening seen reading or watching informative works. He enjoys observing humans and takes joy the peacefulness they can bring. He's also a fan of free will and believes his father may be testing him and his siblings with his punishments. Powers & Abilities As an Archangel, Amitiel is among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings in existence. He's much more powerful than any Demon, lower Angel or nearly anything else besides God, Death, And other Archangels. * Nigh-Omnipotence - Being an Archangel, Amitiel is one of the most powerful beings in existence. He can do af the great rebellion is paid for!nd create almost anything out of nothingness. * Angelic Possession - Amitiel requires a vessel to act on Earth, and he must have the vessel's permission. His current vessel is actually his own human body from his time being human. * Immortality - Amitiel has an indefinitely long lifespan. His vessel doesn't weaken or age over time. He is not affected by diseases or toxins, and he does not require food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain his vessel. * Invulnerability - Amitiel is next to indestructible and cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Only God, Death, an Archangel (including Lucifer) and an Archangel Blade are capable of killing him. * Regeneration - If his vessel becomes damaged in any way, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. * Apporting - Amitiel can send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers. * Supernatural Strength - Being an Archangel, the physical strength that Amitiel endows his vessel with is immense. He can overpower and kill almost anything from top-level demons to any lesser angels, seraphs, pagan deities, monsters, ghosts and humans. His immense strength and powers are only somewhat rivaled by his Archangel brethren. * Superhuman Stamina - As an Archangel, Amitiel's stamina is incalculable and needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. * Weather Manipulation - Amitiel can control the weather with little effort. Anything from wind and light rain to severe lightning storms and tornados are possible. * Advanced Chronokinesis - Amitiel has complete control over time. * Advanced Telekinesis - Amitiel is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects with his mind effortlessly; he's even able to move objects in places he isn't in. * Advanced Healing - Amitiel can easily heal others of any injury, wounds and diseases. * Resurrection - Amitiel can resurrect humans, angels and other creatures with ease. * Mental Manipulation - Amitiel can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. * Sedation - Just like an average angel, Amitiel can sedate humans by touching their forehead. * Teleportation - Amitiel can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. * Advanced Pyrokinesis - Amitiel can generate and manipulate fire. * Advanced Hydrokinesis - Amitiel can generate and manipulate water and other liquids. * Thermokinesis - He is able to raise or lower temperatures of space or objects. * White Light - Amitiel can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy a large part of Earth. * Cosmic Knowledge - Amitiel has a tremendous knowledge of the universe. * Precognition - Amitiel can see into the future, to an extent. * Supernatural Perception - Amitiel can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. * Telepathy - Amitiel can read another individual's mind with ease, even another Archangel's, and break mental barriers of lesser angels. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Original Characters